


Forget Me Now

by Storygirl000



Series: The Miraculous Salt Collection [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, loosely based on an against the current song, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: “I’m so sorry, but this is an invitation-only party, and, well, we completely forgot about you.”(Loosely based on the song "Forget Me Now" by Against The Current)
Series: The Miraculous Salt Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568887
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1005





	Forget Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'm in a salt mood. Ah, well.
> 
> (Once again, Lila anon comments will be deleted.)
> 
> (EDIT: The Lila anon is freakishly persistent. Comment moderation is now on.)

Marinette had been taking a walk in the park, looking for outfit inspiration, when she saw something interesting going on at the local pool.

Her entire class was there, apparently for an event. Some of them were in the water, splashing each other; others were laying on the pool chairs, getting their tans or talking with others. Even Ms. Bustier was there, supervising the whole thing.

Marinette was confused. Was there a class event that she’d completely forgotten about? She decided to find out.

The first indication she got that something was wrong was when Alya spotted her and her expression changed to one of shock. Quickly, the Ladyblogger had leapt from her chair and run to the fence surrounding the pool, drawing the attention of some of her other classmates.

“Marinette?!” she yelled. “Ms. Bustier told us that you were sick!”

_ That _ definitely made her confused.

“Sick?” she asked. “But I’m not-”

“Oh, Marinette!”

Lila, the little snake, walked over and put her hands on Alya’s shoulders, ignoring how she reacted with discomfort.

“I’m so sorry, but this is an invitation-only party, and, well, we completely forgot about you,” she lied.

_ “Forgot?!” _ Alya sputtered. “We didn’t-!”

She suddenly went quiet, and Marinette could see why; Ms. Bustier was glaring at her, silently scolding her for daring to make a scene.

The two girls went back to their seats. The class had seen the whole thing, and reactions varied: those who’d sided with Marinette were giving her sympathetic glances and/or glaring at Lila, while those who sided with Lila were giving Marinette some nasty looks. Adrien and Ms. Bustier, as usual, just looked disappointed in her.

Marinette decided to leave the area and head home, choosing to figure out what had happened later.

00000

As it turned out, this was far from the last time this would happen.

Museum field trip? The bus left before Marinette could get on it, forcing her to stay at school.

Fun after-school activity led by Bustier? Always had its slots filled before Marinette could hear about it.

Class party for Sabrina’s birthday? Invite only, and Marinette hadn’t received one. (Chloé  _ had _ hosted an extravagant party for her bestie and invited Marinette later, though, so everything evened out.)

And even worse, after that first pool party, Adrien had scolded her for daring to disrupt the class’ fun for her “drama” with Lila.

Marinette was determined to find out what was going on, so she chose to talk to the teacher to find out what was going on.

“Ms. Bustier?” she asked. “Why have you been excluding me from so many class activities?”

The answer her teacher gave was one Marinette wouldn’t forget.

“Because of your unacceptable behavior these past few weeks.”

Bustier went on to detail everything she’d supposedly done to Lila, how she’d disrupted the “harmony” in the class by “forcing” her friends to choose sides, and above all, how disappointed she was in her.

“Really, Marinette, I thought you were better than this. If you’re not going to be a good influence to the rest of the class, then you don’t deserve to be a part of the class’ activities.”

Marinette had spent the rest of the day with Alya and Chloé, drowning her feelings in cookies. Her parents had tried to protest her daughter’s unfair treatment to the principal, but were told that Ms. Bustier was apparently allowed to do these things (and that he couldn’t overturn any decisions made with the help of Lila because her mom was a diplomat).

Lila was winning, and there wasn’t anything they could do about it.

So they tried a different strategy.

00000

Every time the class had an event, Marinette, Alya, and Chloé chose to host their own event on the same day, inviting everyone in their friend group – everyone in their class who had sided with Marinette, plus Marc, Aurore, Mireille, Luka, and Kagami.

Ms. Bustier’s class had a pool party? Chloé invited everyone to the hotel’s rooftop pool, complete with live music.

Ms. Bustier took the class on a field trip? Alya took everyone on a shopping trip through the streets of Paris.

Ms. Bustier took everyone on a picnic? Marinette brought everyone to hang out at her parents’ bakery.

Eventually, Lila wised up to this and complained to Bustier, who in turn scolded the three of them for purposely excluding their classmates from activities. Alya’s response had been a blunt “Just like you kept excluding Marinette?”

She’d gotten detention for that, but it was worth it.

00000

The years passed. Marinette launched her own fashion website, which quickly grew in popularity (thanks for that, Jagged Stone) and became a number one choice amongst various celebrities.

So many, in fact, that Alya and Chloé had decided to invite them all to Marinette’s eighteenth birthday.

Marinette had protested at first, but eventually given in when her friends made it clear that they weren’t going to change their minds.

The party quickly turned into the event of the year. There were so many big names there that Marinette couldn’t keep track of them all, unless one of her friends expressed their excitement with their idol appearing.

Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale provided live music. She had a meaningful conversation with Austin Moon and Finn Wolfhard over how they all became celebrities while still in their teens. She watched as one of Bruce Wayne’s sons got a little too drunk and started swinging from the chandelier, and she laughed when she realized one of Tony Stark’s interns was recording it. She even met a guy she was pretty sure she was falling for – Ren Amamiya, a friend of a friend of Kagami’s.

Eventually, she decided to step out for a bit of fresh air. The night was cool, but not too cold, and she got a chance to reflect.

Then she spotted Lila, Adrien, and all the classmates she hadn’t invited – Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Max, and Ondine – standing nearby, glaring at the hotel.

And they spotted her, too.

“Hey!” Adrien yelled. “How come you didn’t invite us?”

A million responses flew through Marinette’s head. She wanted to metaphorically slaughter them, tell them _exactly_ what she thought of them...

...but a far better response crossed her mind.

She gave them a cold smile and responded “I’m sorry, but I completely forgot about you.”

She then went back inside, leaving her words to sink in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking down from the skyline  
> Dancing on the moonlight  
> Can you see my name in the stars?  
> Yeah, I bet you won't forget me now


End file.
